Esperando
by Annita Kyoyama
Summary: Una dura batalla en que se dirian adios...YohxAnna.....Lo que en verdad me importa
1. Default Chapter

La luna enrojecio,dando el ambiente preciso, el viento helado rosaba ambos cuerpos, pero ahora un charco de sangre se expandia debajo de ellos..  
  
Yoh habia mantenido una ardua pelea contra un nuevo shaman mas poderoso que el y todos sus amigos, un combate en el que una persona perderia la vida...  
  
Agotado y lleno de llagas ensangrentadas, su posesion se desvanecio con mucha facilidad; con la vista nublada apoyo la mano derecha en el cesped para no caer, un golpe mas y todo acabaria...  
  
- Este es tu final, Yoh Asakura- el shaman avanzo rapidamente hacia su presa con su espada en lo alto.  
  
El ya lo sabia, no era lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotarlo el solo, sus amigos no estaban con el, solo lo acompañaban Amidamaru y ella...ella...  
  
Un grito fue despedido al entrar la filosa arma en el cuerpo bañando completamente a la espada en sangre, sangre de ella...ella...  
  
El shaman enemigo al ver el error cometido saca su espada bruscamente y al hacerlo, un gemido de dolor se hizo presente...  
  
- Intervino en mi ataque- el shaman dio unos grandes saltos hacia atras.  
  
A todo lo que penso, Yoh la cargo con mucha firmeza, sus ojos delataban sorpresa al no creer tal escena.  
  
Anna corrio y se interpuso para ella recibir el ataque que era destinado al joven de cabellos castaños, ella dio su vida por el...  
  
- Por que?- titubeo con miedo.  
  
- Por que eres un tonto- dijo con ternura.  
  
Puso su mano en la herida de ella, impidiendo una hemorragia pero lo habia hecho demasiado tarde, una laguna de sangre crecia debajo de ambos..  
  
- Me duele- dijo al sentir la mano calida de Yoh tapar su herida.  
  
- Sangra mucho-  
  
El shaman se retiro silenciosamente, dejando su malvada obra a la mitad..  
  
- Me visitaras diario?- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.  
  
- Visitarte? A donde iras?-tratando de ignorar esa situacion.  
  
- Tengo mucho frio-  
  
- No..espera..no te vayas...- repego el cuerpo de Anna al de el para evitar que ella sintiera frio.  
  
- Se siente muy calido-  
  
- Por que te atavesaste? Por que no dejaste que recibiera el ataque? Por que?-  
  
- No podria verte morir nuevamente...Te amo Yoh, y no permitiria que mueras enfrente de mis ojos-  
  
- Tenemos que curar esa herida pronto..-  
  
- No..no te separes de mi..por favor..-  
  
- Anna...-  
  
- Dejame pasar los ultimos minutos de mi vida en tus brazos...por primera y ultima vez...-  
  
- Ultimos minutos? Pero si te queda toda una vida por vivir....por vivir a mi lado-  
  
La Itako al sentir la calidez de esas palabras, no aguanto y dejo caer silenciosas lagrimas..  
  
- Es.....es....la primera vez que me dices algo como eso-  
  
- No era mi intencion nunca haberlo expresado de una forma mas.....mas...-el tambien lloro en silencio.  
  
- Azucenas-  
  
- Que?-  
  
- Me gustan las azucenas moradas, tiene un olor muy suave y fresco-  
  
- Por que sigues dandome a entender que te iras?..... Mañana te llevare el desayuno a la cama y comeremos los dos juntos, te llevare a los lugares que te gusta visitar y...y...prometo no quejarme cada vez que me pongas a hacer entrenamiento...  
  
- Te amo..-susurro y cerro los ojos lentamente...  
  
- Todavia tenemos mucho que vivir- el seguia hablando con la cabeza cabisbaja- Tantos momentos que compartir juntos, tu y yo, como cuando eramos niños, a diferencia que ya no te hare llorar nunca mas, dare mi mayor esfuerzo por hacer que tengas una mueca de felicidad en tu rostro..  
  
Miro la cara de la Itako, no sentia su respiracion calida en la cara, solo un gesto de tranquilidad en el rostro de ella...de ella..  
  
- Tenemos un futuro por delante...-sus lagrimas se incrementaron al no creer esas palabras que el mismo habia dicho- Esperame......esperame...  
  
Ella lo esperaria en donde pudieran tenerla la tranquilidad anhelada, en donde no existe llanto ni tristeza, donde ella esta esperandolo con una sonrisa...  
  
Con una sonrisa.. 


	2. Capitiulo 2

Brazos fuertes cargaban un gran ramo de azucenas moradas, todavia frescas gracias al agua que antes les habian sido aplicadas.  
  
Sin mas que decir, se paro enfrente de una lapida que decia claramente:  
  
....'Anna Kyoyama'.....  
  
Yoh dejo las azucenas gentilmente recargadas en la lapida, se encontraba solo visitando como todos los dias el lugar donde yacia su querida Anna..  
  
- Hola Anna- dijo con la sonrisa acostumbrada.  
  
Su vestimenta era la misma cuando la visitaba, su camisa abotonada y de color negra al igual que su pantalon, su cabello era sujetado en lo alto por una liga, en cierto momento, ella le dijo una vez, que le gustaba esa manera en que se arreglaba el cabello, y sus tipicas sandalias...  
  
- Te extraño mucho- rio nostalgico- Debes estar aburrida de oirme decir las mismas idioteses todos los dias- paso con su dedo lentamente donde estaban escritas las letras- Cada dia me levanto y paso cerca de tu habitacion, la cual fue cerrada por unos pergaminos por la abuela, a ella todavia le cuesta creer lo que paso, lo mismo pasa con todos nuestros amigos. Manta trata de llegar temprano de sus clases especiales para pasar mas tiempo con migo,para que no me sienta solo, pero, aunque este rodeado de gente, siempre hay alguien que falta. Horo-horo y Len buscan a aquel sujeto que me ataco y que te arranco de mi lado, segun ellos, en cuanto lo encuentren tomaran venganza, pero eso no me importa, tomando venganza no hara que vuelvas a la vida.-su voz se quebraba conforme avanzaba en su relato- Tamao siempre trata de cocinar cada dia un poco mejor, esperando que tu le des el visto bueno. La vida de los chicos ah cambiado mucho, aunque traten de evitarlo. Todos los dias me esfuerzo en el entrenamiento,eh mejorado mucho, ahora ya no lloriqueo por que ya me es mas facil y ya no tengo a quien llorarle para dejar de hacer mi entrenamiento. Y por ultimo, sigo esperando...esperando a que llegue la hora en que el destino venga con el momento en que este de nuevo a tu lado para siempre...-  
  
Yoh saco de su bolsillo el paliacate rojo que habia pertenecido a Anna, y lo dejo sobre el cesped...  
  
Seco las lagrimas inconscientes que salieron de sus ojos tristes y melancolicos, su visita habia terminado..  
  
- Mañana vendre un poco mas tarde, ¿me esperaras a que llegue?- dio la vuelta y avanzo lentamente hacia la salida.  
  
- Claro que si, siempre te estoy esperando...-el susurro fue rapidamente desvanecido con el viento.  
  
Yoh escucho claramente y giro su cuerpo hasta ver nuevamente la lapida, no articulo niguna palabra en esos segundos.  
  
El alma de Anna flotaba encima de la tumba y mostraba la sonrisa que muy pocas veces dejaba ver...  
  
- Siempre te estoy esperando...-repitio la ultima frase y se desvanecio en un destello.  
  
No movio ni un centimetro su cuerpo, incredulo de lo que habia pasado. Solto su cuerpo dejando la pena que le pesaba, y sonrio como hace mucho que no hacia...  
  
- Lo sé. Gracias. Te prometo no hacerte esperar mucho...- y tan silenciosa como vino se fue.  
  
Y esa no fue la ultima vez que la vio, el la veia todas las noches, en sus sueños, sonriendole como hace unos momentos...  
  
Ya era hora de partir...  
  
»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»  
  
Gracias por todos sus comentarios y sollozos TT-TT, este fic lo hice como medio de relajacion y sobre estres de mis otros fic´s =Þ me meresco eso por escribir tantos fic´s a la vez.  
  
Yoh: TT-TT Muy triste  
  
Ak: Si lo se TTT-TTT  
  
Yoh: todo quedara en un final feliz?? Û_Û  
  
Ak: Si...eso espero....^_^ sabes que jamas haria que te quedaras sin tu Annita.  
  
Yoh: Oh Gracias!!!^^  
  
Ak: Jejeje..^_^U 


	3. Capitulo 3

Estaba cansado,muy cansado, queria dormir cinco minutos mas antes de ir a entrenar,pero no podia, alguien llamo a la puerta..  
  
- Joven Yoh? Ya es hora-  
  
- Ya voy Tamao- dijo adormilado  
  
- El desayuno esta en cinco minutos,baje pronto-  
  
- Si-  
  
Como siempre se levanto y cojio su camisa de a un lado de el, y en un agil movimiento ya la traia puesta. Su tipico atuendo..  
  
Acomodo su futon, se coloco los audifonos y salio de su habitacion silenciosamente. Paso cerca de la habitacion de Anna y como siempre veia la puerta de lo que antes era la habitacion de la Itako...  
  
Le dio un vuelco el corazon...y los pergaminos?  
  
Podria ser una esperanza de que todo lo que vivio haya sido un sueño?  
  
No...  
  
Recorrio silenciosamente la puerta, todo se encontraba igual que como la Itako lo dejo...su corazon se estremecia al viajar en su memoria, buscando tantos recuerdos...  
  
No pudo evitarlo y entro, a pesar de que el cuarto habia permanecido tanto tiempo vacio, el aroma embriagante de Anna, su perfume y aura espiritual lo podia percibir..  
  
Le dolia tanto...  
  
Salio de la habitacion, dejando en conclusion que tal vez Tamao quito los pergaminos para limpiar la habitacion de Anna..  
  
Bajo y Tamao ya habia servido su plato y sonreia sonrojada como siempre..  
  
- Se ve rico- Yoh tomo asiento.  
  
- Espero y le guste, eh mejorado un poco desde ayer..-  
  
- Si....sabe mejor que el estofado de ayer- Yoh comia mientras hablaba pausadamente.  
  
- Estofado? Joven Yoh, ayer comimos Tepanyaki con mole poblano..^^-  
  
- Tepanyaki? Pero yo recuerdo que ayer comimos estofado..-  
  
- Tal vez se le olvido-  
  
- O sigo dormido.jijiji-  
  
El desayuno estuvo particularmente alegre, como hace mucho no pasaba...Y dolia pensar en eso..   
  
- Me voy.-  
  
- Pero, joven Yoh, es muy temprano para salir..-  
  
- Pues...no veo que sea muy temprano, es mas, ya se me hizo tarde-  
  
- A donde piensa ir Joven?-  
  
- Al cementerio- dijo con aire de tristeza, sentia todavia su culpa muy viva.  
  
- Al cementerio?-  
  
- Sip. Nos vemos- y salio corriendo de la casa.  
  
- Cementerio???- Tamao seguia con muchas dudas en al cabeza.  
  
******  
  
Se habia perdido...  
  
Pero como? Si todos los dias venia, como se iba a perder?  
  
Revisemos, me voy derecho hasta llegar a aquel arbol viejo, doy la vuelta, camino unos pasos y ahi esta la lapida...  
  
Yoh habia recorrido como 3000 veces el mismo recorrido y no encontraba la lapida..  
  
Anna lo esta castigando por llegar tarde....  
  
- Le preguntare al encargado del cementerio-   
  
Yoh se apresuro a ir hasta donde estaba la oficina del encargado del cementerio..Toco la puerta de la oficina..  
  
- Disculpe, hay alguien?-  
  
No parecia haber alguien en la oficina....  
  
- Si me quedo, se me hara tarde para hacer el entrenamiento..mejor vengo mañana, espero y Annita no se moleste por que hoy no estuve con ella...-  
  
Y con esas ultimas palabras salio del cementerio.  
  
Las calles parecian tan diferentes, tan extrañamente viejas, ademas el no recordaba haber comido Tepanyaki el dia de ayer...esto estaba muy extraño..  
  
Llego a la pension habitualmente,se cambio de ropa y se puso a entrenar como todos los dias...  
  
Detuvo unos segundos su entrenamiento,sentia un fresco aroma..  
  
- Huele a...flores...-cerro los ojos y respiro nuevamente a aquella escencia.  
  
- Como siempre de perezoso-  
  
Sintio un balde de agua fria caerle encima, esa voz le era tan familiar, la conocia tan bien, pero no podia ser...  
  
No podia ser...  
  
Anna.  
  
- Te vas a quedar ahi parado viendo a la nada? Que no me vas a saludar?-  
  
- Anna...Annita? Eres tu? pero...-  
  
- Claro que soy yo. Y que te eh dicho de decirme Annita en publico?!-  
  
Llevo una de sus manos a la cabeza y se inco en el verde cesped. La Itako se acerco preocupada y puso su mano en la mejilla del shaman..  
  
- Estas bien? Yoh?-  
  
- No...no....es ...un...no...-decia con la mano tapandole la cara.  
  
- Claro que no. Esto no es un sueño.- sonrio.  
  
No necesito mas para saber que ahi estaba, de nuevo con el, despues de tanto sufrir, llorar y lamentarse por lo ocurrido, ahi estaba, sonriendo, como la ultima vez que la vio...  
  
- Cumpliste tu promesa. Como lo dijiste. Me haz hecho sonreir-  
  
Yoh la rodeo en sus brazos, eso no podria llamarse un abrazo, solamente la acerco a el, no la apreto fuerte ni la sofoco, solo la rodeo con sus brazos oliendo nuevamente aquel aroma del principio..a flores...pero esta vez sabia que tipo de flores..  
  
- Azucenas moradas-  
  
- Si, te dije que eran mis favoritas, gracias por traermelas todos los dias-  
  
- Que paso? Por que estas aqui de nuevo?-  
  
- Acaso no quieres que este contigo?-  
  
- No es eso. Siempre desee que estuvieras aqui conmigo pero hay algo...no,mejor olvidalo..-  
  
Duraron unos segundos mas unidos.  
  
Oyeron pasos en la entrada. Tamao habia regresado de las compras..  
  
- Esa es Tamao-  
  
- Hola joven Yoh, Srta. Anna. Perdonen la demora, no encontraba algunos ingredientes para la cena-  
  
- Asi esta bien Tamao-  
  
- Con su permiso- Tamao se metio nuevamente a la casa.  
  
- Anna por que Tamao no....?-  
  
- Calla-  
  
La Itako coloco su dedo indice en la boca del shaman, insinuandole que guardara silencio..  
  
- Que sea nuestro secreto, si?-  
  
Todo era tan misterioso, como Anna habia vuelto despues de morir? Por que nadie se daba cuenta de eso? Que estaba pasando? Por que estaba de nuevo con el si él le habia hecho tanto daño? Por que sentia en su pecho que todo lo que vivio fue una pesadilla? Por que?  
  
Suspiro resignado..  
  
- Estaba bien Annita-  
  
Y en una union de manos y una sonrisa ingresaron a la pension.  
  
Nunca supo como como Anna habia vuelto ni tampoco lo extraño que habia sido el dia, pero, por alguna razon, eso no le importo..  
  
Ahora tenia otra cosa la que realmente le importaba.  
  
»Fin» 


End file.
